(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a plate holder adapted to be attached to chassis of electronic devices, printed circuit boards and other mounting panels (together referred to hereinafter as "base plate") and hold a plate such as, a printed circuit board relative to the base plate.
(2) Prior Art
A plate holder adapted to be fitted in a mounting hole formed in a base plate and hold a printed circuit board or the like relative to the base plate has been filed as Japanese Utility Model Application No. 49445/83 by the applicant in the present case. In the plate holder of this prior application, two holding pieces are erected on a base in spaced relation to each other, while a columnar portion is formed projectingly on the lower surface of the base and elastic non-return pieces are formed on both sides of the columnar portion. The plate holder thus constructed is fitted in a mounting hole formed in a chassis, a panel or the like as a base plate through the elastic non-return pieces and a printed circuit board or the like is inserted between the holding pieces and thereby held in place.
However, such plate holder is not employable where there is not much space below a mounting panel or the like, because the elastic non-return pieces and the columnar portion are projecting at the lower portion of the plate holder. Moreover, in the case where a printed circuit board is to be inserted between the holding pieces while it is allowed to slide, using the plate holder as a guide rail, the printed circuit board must be held in a floating state when inserted between the holding pieces because the sliding surface projects from the panel surface by the thickness of the base. Thus, the working efficiency is poor. Further, where a printed circuit board is held in an upright state with its lower end alone inserted between the holding pieces, if its upper portion is now in a free state, a force which forces open the holding pieces will act on the holding pieces and cause them to open easily, thus resulting in that the printed circuit board is easily disengaged from the holding pieces.